War of Fiction Chapter 26
Chapter 26----------------- ' ' Sandor walked alongside Lara towards the prison cell rooms both were led into a cell with two bunk beds on one set of beds was Lunch Lady Dorris and Sideshow Bob Sandor and lara pu their stuff on the other beds “Hello there” Dorris greeted “Hey my names Lara this is sandor” Lara introduced “that’s rather nice, don’t worry by the way everyone in here doesn’t care for your race” Bob informed “That’s always a positive” Sandor replied “WELL YOU BETTER get tough quickly this place is like hell” Dorris explained ' ' Wiggum ran into the police station poirot running in after him he stopped seeing Eddie sat at his desk “You threatened my family, sent innocent people to jail i've seen some bad apples in my time but you are by far the worst” Wiggum spoke “You better shut you mouth wiggum” Eddie roared “What who the hell are speaking to you” “You you fat pig now listen up Frank grimes has a gun pointed at you women and child so if you harm a hair on my head i will kill them” Eddie explained “You son of a bitch let my family go please” Wiggum begged “No you are going to listen to me, we are getting rid of these people once and for all” ' ' Tyreese, 47, skyler and mindy drove down the road they slowly approached a body of a man with blood on the pavement "Oh Jesus, that poor man who could just kill someone like that" she questioned "Well there is always good news I guess" Mindy stated as she opened the door She walked up to the body to reveal it was the dead body of moe she picked up a shard of glass on the floor "he was shot whilst driving I think" "Yes and he is a yellow man we must be close" 47 commented ' ' "It's just up here" Akinator informed as they rode to a junction "Alright then can't believe we are so close" Jack stated as Owen rode the Jurassic park car up the road it began to get wavy and tight but they eventually were led to a big castle like building they reached the fence surrounding the building the gates locked everyone began to get out they peered through the fence a man with a gun pointed to the ground walked towards them his yellow face became very familiar people noticed it was Homer, Homer Simpson “So this is where you ended up at”Master Chief said in a friendly tone “Turn around you're not welcome here” Homer advised pointing the opposite way “Look fucker we have come all this way to meet the Powerful Fiction that’s all we want to speak to them please” Debra asked looking at the man “Sorry no can do you people have been observed by the The League and you have all been deemed violent, irresponsible, cruel and not worthy of even being a worker to us so I advise you to just leave” “Look we have all gone through a lot pain and loss just let us speak to Death” Gandalf begged “Why do you want to speak to me” Death appearing on their side of the gate “Holy fucking shit” Bob cursed in surprise “He is the reaper he is death” Peeta asked “That’s right Peeta, look honestly there is a few of you I would like to put through the test” “What fucking test” Trevor asked “Language, look we have employees like homer here who help members of the league” Death explained “What is the league” Sandy asked with Wilson in her hands “The league is a collection of powerful being in the fictional one can be powerful if well known by the real world, if they are incredibly old and remembered or if they are truly believed by some of the real world” Death explained to the group Peeta stepped forward towards Death “Look can we just…” “Death, Death there here again” A man in a red suit with a grey beard said running out by the name of St. nick or better known as Santa Claus “For pity sake” Death cured A bolt of lightning struck towards Death rapidly it missed him slightly, hitting Peeta instead a high voltage of lighting went through his body the rest of the group in shock as the lighting ended his brain and heart his body hit the floor with a thump “Death lloked in the distance to see Zeus with his finger sticking out towards him backed up with Hercules, Hera, Hades and Poseidon all were about to use there powers to attack the group Death teleported the whole group outside the fence inside the fence the group unsure what happened the gods and hercules used their powers to destroy the gates however nothing could penetrate them “What is happening why did they kill Peeta” Hermione asked “There cunts that’s why” Trevor replied “No it’s because they were targeting Death these guys have been around for a while not as long as death but way longer than me ” Santa explained “They are known as the greeks and they were independent when disney emerged they joined their story and became disney they are some of Disney’s most powerful” “So why don’t we you know kill them” Phil questioned “Because we respect them there age is significant we can’t just kill them they pose a threat to us” “They just fucking murdered our friend you piece of shit” Debra shouted at Death “Well he wasn’t my friend and I couldn’t care to be honest” Gandalf stepped forward “You selfish...” “Quiet” Death demanded “You people can stay until the greeks have backed off until then you are not to touch anything go anywhere you shouldn’t the fence will hold them the magic in it is stronger than them all commended” “That doesn’t make sense if the fence itself is powerful to keep them out why do they keep trying” Tony asked in curiosity “Because there disney that’s why” Santa answered The group headed inside the League of powerful Fiction’s HQ ' ' Mickey Stood over the body of Granny the people of the the castle looked at him in horror, fear and shock “You fucking son of bitch” Omar Screamed running towards mickey Jack tackled him to the ground Daryl Grabbed a butchers knife slipping it into his pocket when no one was looking “What you all staring at didn’t you hear me this is Disney this is what we can be like” Walt repeated “You heard our master he is right always right” Prince stood forward “He’s right people” “Sir Bart bring the slaves back to the cells and keep the blue one to clean this shit up” Sir Bart led Daryl and Omar towards the cells Neytiri was given a mop and bucket of water as she walked over to Granny’s blood and brains on the floor “Holy shit” She mumbled Sir Bart let Daryl and Omar into their cell “Sorry about your friend” He said “You said this would work, you said none of us would get hurt” Omar said “Well I’m sorry if it wasn't for that stupid priest we’d be ok Mickey would be dead” “Well can you still free us” Daryl asked “Not yet not until Mickey has been stopped and killed” Bart explained “That’s bullshit man we have lost two of our friends in such a short time” Omar pointed out “Look I know and I’m sorry but Mickey needs to die I need to take over” A sets of keys dropped on the floor Bart shot his head around to see Copper standing there in shock over what he heard “Oh shit” Sir bart cursed